


Collared

by TheBrilliantDarkness



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Face Slapping, Facials, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrilliantDarkness/pseuds/TheBrilliantDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullseye is more turned on by the sight of Daken in a collar than he'd care to admit.</p>
<p>(Pure PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

“The fuck is that?”

“Hm?”

Lester just wanted a coffee. He didn’t want to have to contend with stupid Daken and his stupid hair and his stupid, weird fashion sense. But lo and behold! There in the kitchen was Daken, with his stupid hair fluffing all over the place and a leather collar fixed around his throat.

“The collar, what the fuck,” Lester shook his head and tore his eyes away, stomping purposefully over to the coffee machine.

Daken smirked, carelessly pushed the tins of food that he’d been busy spiking back into the cupboard. He turned to face Lester’s back, leant back against the counter and tilted his head so best to reveal as much of his neck as possible.

“You don’t like it?”

Lester growled, hands clenching into fists on the counter. It was taking far more self-restraint than he would care to admit to avoid stealing another glance at Daken’s collared throat.

“No, I don’t,” he replied, fighting to keep his voice even. “Sorta stuff you should be keeping in the bedroom, fuckin’ queer.”

“A guy can’t just wear a collar as a simple fashion statement anymore?” Daken teased. Lester lost the fight with his self-control, and shot another look at Daken; it was supposed to be threatening, a warning not to take this any further, but his eyes fell back to the collar almost immediately – the way the black leather contrasted with his golden skin, the way it sat flush against the taut muscle of his neck, the way the O-ring at the front would look with his fingers hooked through it –

“Catching flies, Lester?” Karla asked wryly, having entered the kitchen whilst Lester’s mind was getting ahead of itself. Lester realised he’d been gaping, and snapped his head up, suddenly taking a very stern interest in the shelves in the corner.

“Karla,” Daken greeted pleasantly.

“Daken,” she responded in kind. “Oh, look at you…” Karla approached Daken, playfully curved a finger through the O-ring on the collar. “Love the look,” she purred, giving it a gentle tug before releasing him.

Lester’s attention had been hopelessly drawn back to Daken, and inexplicable jealousy welled up in him. That had been his idea first! He was the one who’d wanted to haul Daken around by that stupid choker originally. Furious, he turned back to his coffee, hunched over the machine and growled obscenities under his breath.

He nearly jumped when Daken’s hand brushed his shoulder – damned if the guy wasn’t a pro at sneaking up on people – and was about to throw a frustrated punch his way, when:

“My room, ten minutes.”

And then he was gone.

———

Back in his room, Daken stretched indulgently. Lester was so easy. He’d not even had to use the pheromones; just the combination of the collar and the brief, unscripted interaction with Karla had been enough to throw his teammate into a maelstrom of sexual frustration. Poor baby didn’t stand a chance.

Daken knelt down, rooted through a set of drawers filled with all manner of dubious objects until he found the leash he was looking for; nothing fancy - Lester wouldn’t properly appreciate anything intricate - just a length of chain with a trigger hook one end and a leather handle the other. He went to clip it onto the O-ring, paused, then took his shirt off for good measure. Briefly, he thought about stripping entirely – but concluded that the leather pants he was wearing went too nicely with the collar, even if he was running the risk of Lester ruining them before they were through. He clipped the leash on, and then he waited.

Or, he would have waited, had Lester not stormed through his door moments later, slamming it shut behind him.

“Well, Lester, what a surpri—”

Daken didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Lester had taken advantage of the fact that Daken had his back to him, strode across the room and backhanded him hard as Daken had turned around. He caught Daken off guard enough that the blow sent him sprawling on the floor.

Daken was impressed. He hadn’t expected that level of reaction, certainly not without pheromone provocation. Lester seized the leash, wrapping the handle around his hand, giving it a cruel yank.

“On your knees,” he snarled.

Surprised, but not unprepared for Lester’s boldness, Daken obeyed.

“That’s it,” Lester breathed harshly, pulling the lead taut so that the collar dug into the soft flesh of Daken’s neck. “Fuckin’ whore. Gonna regret ever wearing that faggot thing when I’m through with you…”

Lester smacked him again with little forewarning, a hard slap. His other hand kept a tight hold of the lead, and the force of the blow jerked Daken’s neck against the collar. Daken groaned quietly; Lester was… good at this.

“What was that?” Lester asked, yanking the collar again.

“More,” Daken breathed, and almost before the word was out of his mouth, Lester had hit him again, snapping his head to the side. Daken moaned.

“Yeah, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Lester was already lost in a fog of violent desire. “Always just begging to be slapped around, stupid whore.” The lust was rolling off him in waves, the familiar, cloying scent of arousal amplified by Daken’s proximity to Lester’s crotch. Daken smirked inwardly, whined needily for the purposes of this little exercise. He tentatively put one hand on Lester’s hip, brushed the other over the swell in Lester’s jeans; it earned him a hiss, and a hard jerk on the lead.

“Want my cock already?” Lester rumbled. He gave the leash a hard tug forwards, tangled his free hand in the hair at the nape of Daken’s neck, and forced Daken’s face into his still clothed crotch. Unfazed, Daken mouthed at the outline of Lester’s cock – and he shivered with happy anticipation, because it seemed Lester was going to be giving him plenty to work with – drawing moans and curses out of his teammate. The grip on his hair tightened, though the lead had gone slack.

Lester ground his hips forwards, and Daken whined again.

“That not enough for ya?” Lester remembered the lead, relinquished his hold on Daken’s hair, and jerked Daken back, shuddering momentarily at the loss of stimulation. He pulled at his belt, undid his pants and pushed his boxers down just enough that he could wrest his cock out of them. The collar was pulled tight under Daken’s jaw, holding him back as Lester ran his free hand languidly up and down his length. Daken might’ve grinned, if such an expression would not have shattered the façade; Lester certainly wasn’t the most brilliant man he’d ever come across, but with a cock like that, he might be worth keeping around for a little while. Lester’s eyes were half-lidded with lust, his top lip twitching up in a half-snarl as he watched Daken strain against the taut lead.

“Gonna fuckin’ ruin you,” Lester growled. He seized Daken’s hair again, dragged him forwards by curling the length of the chain lead around his hand. Daken fixed both his hands on Lester’s hips, and Lester briefly released Daken’s hair again to grab the base of his cock. He pressed the head of it against Daken’s lips. “If I feel any teeth, I’ll fuckin’ strangle you,” Lester warned - Daken whimpered, and Lester thrust into his mouth in one brutal motion.

For all his experience, Daken choked, and Lester groaned at the sensation, stilling himself and threading the hand not holding the leash into the hair at the back of Daken’s neck. Lester could happily have stayed like that for a while, with the muscles Daken’s throat working wonderfully around the head of his cock, but Daken whined angrily and dug his fingernails into Lester’s hips, tried to pull back so he could breathe again – the hand in his hair and the tight lead stopped him from pulling away, but Lester noticed the resistance, and grinned cruelly.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he taunted with a short, sharp thrust of his hips; Daken made an indignant noise, and was silently thankful that he’d mastered his gag reflex a long time ago. “’s what you fuckin’ get for being a fuckin’ tease all the time.”

Lester pulled out, intending to start carelessly fucking Daken’s mouth, but he stopped to groan and give a shallow thrust when Daken moved his tongue expertly over the head of his cock. Daken flicked his eyes up to meet Lester’s, hoped the other man could see the challenge and mirth in them as he moved one hand from Lester’s hip to the base of his cock to hold it in place as he laved over the sensitive glans. Lester met Daken’s gaze and clenched his teeth, trying and failing to bite back moans and curses.

The grip on his hair loosened and the lead went slack as Daken’s ministrations got the better of Lester, and Daken took the opportunity to pull back, sliding his mouth off of Lester’s cock. He slid his hand up and down Lester’s saliva-slicked length, revelling in the frustrated noises Lester was making, and thoroughly resisted his attempts to make him return to the previous action via pulling on the collar.

“Enjoying this?” Daken purred, twisting his hand perfectly over the head of Lester’s cock so that the man groaned and thrust his hips forward. “To think, all this over me wearing a collar. Do you want to fuck my mouth, Lester?”

Lester made a frustrated noise, pulled harshly at the collar and at Daken’s hair. Daken tutted.

“That won’t get you anywhere now. And you’re so close, aren’t you? Answer me: do you want to fuck my mouth?”

Lester looked down at Daken hatefully.

“Yes,” he hissed, and Daken plunged back onto his cock, taking it easily into his throat; Lester shouted in pleasure, and began a rhythm of punishing thrusts. Daken was held in place by his hair and the collar, but he took Lester easily, having regained total control over the situation. The thrusts became erratic, and Lester cursed repeatedly, nearly tore Daken’s hair out with the intensity of his oncoming release.

Daken glanced up at him again, eyes telling a smug tale of victory; through the fog of desperation, Lester saw, and the look infuriated him. He pulled out of Daken’s mouth violently – and the whore hadn’t been banking on that, if the bewildered look and spluttering were anything to go by – and looped the handle of the leash around his arm quickly so that he could hook two fingers through the O-ring on the collar. He released Daken’s hair with his other hand and, holding Daken’s face level with his cock via the collar, he began to fist his length. Daken made a little whining sound, as if he suddenly understood what was coming, and it drove Lester over the edge; he came with a shout, sending streaks of cum over Daken’s dazed face, down his neck so that the white liquid dripped onto and contrasted with the black of the collar. Lester held him up by the O-ring, admiring his good work as he squeezed the last of his release out, rubbing the head of his cock against Daken’s slightly swollen lips.

“You’ve never looked better,” Lester grinned lazily, running his thumb crudely through the cum on Daken’s chin. Daken narrowed his eyes; Lester thought he’d won. Not exactly the outcome he’d wanted, but certainly not one that he couldn’t make work for him. He leant forward, slowly lapping the cum off of Lester’s thumb, making eye contact with Lester at the same time. Lester snarled and pulled away, finally releasing his hold on the collar. “Got no fuckin’ shame, that’s your problem.”

Lester held on to the end of the leash for a few moments, looking wistfully at the cum-stained collar around Daken’s neck, then finally threw it down, shoved his cock back into the confines of his pants, and turned to leave.

He paused at the door.

“You tell anyone about this, and I’ll kill you.”

He left, and Daken grinned.

“I’m sure, Lester,” he chuckled to himself, wiping the cum off his face with the back of a hand. “I’m sure."


End file.
